1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric torch, and particularly to an electric torch which prevents a bulb thereof from adversely affecting during assembly and ensures the bulk at the focus of a reflecting concave after assembly.
2. Prior Art
An electric torch is one daily article for lighting. Particularly when power cut takes place in house, no power is supplied to outside at night, or the army or the police works at night, the electric torch is a necessary tool for lighting. The electric torch has a bulb which includes two electrically conductive terminals parallelly and outwardly extending from the bulb. In assembly of the electric torch, the two electrically conductive terminals are directly inserted into two metallic sockets for electrical connection. However, the bulb is easy to fall off, particularly when the electric torch is fixed to a gun for shooting lighting. To encounter the above problem, one of the two terminals is bent to connect to a body of the electric torch thereby preventing the bulb from falling off. However, when the electrically conductive terminal of the bulb is bent with a bending force, micro-splits may occur between the electrically conductive terminal and a glass shell of the bulb at the periphery of the terminal whereby the airtight between the terminals and the glass shell is adversely affected or even damaged. Since vacuum is configured in the shell, air will gradually flow into the shell through the micro-splits. So a filament of the bulb is easy to oxygenize when the filament generates high heat whereby the bulb burns out immediately or the working life of the bulb is shortened.
Furthermore, the bulb is preferred to locate at the focus of a reflecting concave of a reflector of the electric torch. The reflector is rotatable to adjust the position relationship between the bulb and the reflector thereby placing the bulb at the focus of the reflecting concave. However, the reflector is easily rotated during use, which changes the position relationship between the reflector and the bulb. Therefore the bulb is easy to leave the focus of the reflecting concave which adversely affecting the lighting of the electric torch. To encounter the above problem, a user may adjust the reflector to place the bulb at the focus again. However, it is inconvenient to adjust the reflector during use. Particularly, when the army or the police uses the electric torch for work, it is time consuming to adjust the reflector to place the bulb at the focus, which may result in losing a good chance or even danger. Moreover, a common user cannot professionally adjust the reflector to place the bulb at the focus which reducing the lighting effect of the electric torch.
Additionally, when the electric torch falls down or is fixed to a gun for shooting lighting, a battery of the electric torch tends to quickly move relative to the body of the electric torch due to the acceleration of gravity or the recoil of shooting and so the battery is exerted with an external force. However, since the central portion of a negative pole of the battery is extremely thin, the negative pole is readily recessed due to the external force, which results in poor electrical contact between the bulb and the battery.
Therefore, it is required to improve the conventional electric torch.